


what lurks in the dark

by Anonymous



Series: bending over steve rogers [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Childbirth, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Ghost Sex, Inflation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Torture, birth denial, phantom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He hoped that no one would pass this alley and saw him, because that would be truly embarrassing. A very pregnant Captain America having intercourse with an invisible creature and enjoying it—it would be the biggest scandal in his country.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags—what happened in this fic _is_ rape, no matter what Steve's state of mind was. A quick fic, not beta-ed and English is not my native language. Might add one more chapter just because.
> 
> Is a kinktober fic.

Steve felt nervous as he walked down the street, his hand constantly rubbing his large stomach, trying to calm himself. The almost due pregnant soldier did not understand why he felt so nervous even though he had passed through the street several times at night. He walked quickly, one hand still on his stomach and another hand still holding a plastic bag filled with snacks he had just bought at a 24-hour convenience store that was quite far from the place he was currently staying at. But as he passed by an alley, he felt someone pulling him hard, making him yelp as he didn’t have time to even struggle. He was pulled towards the alley, an area that was darker than the other areas. He tried to fight, but whoever that was dragging him, he was much stronger than even a super-soldier.

They ended up at the end of the alley, not so far from the main street. The hands dragging him started to relax, so he tried to run away again. But again, he failed, because those two hands caught his chest and pulled him back, squeezing the two breasts that began to grow a few months ago on the first months of his pregnant. He groaned and looked at his chest—the light was dim, but his vision was good enough he could see in bare light. His eyes widened when he did not see a hand squeezing His chest, although he could see and felt his breast being squeezed repeatedly, mercilessly.

He felt scared, but he could not move at all. His legs trembled. The invisible hands are now even twisting his nipples from the outside of the shirt he was wearing, making him regret not wearing a bra that night.

“Stop it!” he tried to say, but the hands quickly lifted his shirt went into his shirt, touching his skin and toyed with his breasts. Those hands felt cold, but that made his nipples slowly hardened, making him feel good even though he was still struck by the fear of something invisible. What the hell was happening? He lived in a world where aliens and gods from myths existed. Anything was possible—even ghosts.

One of the invisible hands descended to his stomach, stroking his stomach almost lovingly, while the other hand was still playing with one of his breasts. He felt something pressed against his back. He could clearly see hands moving beneath his shirt, caressing his pregnant belly, but even though he looked back, he saw nothing. Just as he began to scream, the hand went down to enter his training pants and started to play with his cock, squeezing it and then stroking up and down, stimulating his cock to harden.

Ever since the serum, he was so sensitive and his libido was out of control. When he was not on his job, he constantly sought people to fuck him. After he was settled in the new century, he started buying lots of sex toys, though those were not enough and he ended up hiring sex workers. Only several months ago it seemed that one of his escapades ended up making him pregnant—he never used protection. In his defense, he couldn’t catch STDs and he didn’t know he could get pregnant.

It seemed that his libido worked against him as he started to feel aroused from the invisible hands playing with him.

“Ah,” he began to moan as he increasingly enjoyed the invisible hands that continued to tease his breasts and penis, as he began to feel milk coming out of nipples and pre-cum coming out of his penis.

It was so shameful, but Steve could not resist his desire to feel the pleasure he had not felt for a long time. I had been a long time since he had sex—because of his pregnancy, he ended up hiding in a small city, in a small country where people barely recognized him. He had to lay low, only coming out at night, bought everything online, or had to sometimes crossdress as a woman, which was awkward. All he had were his hands and his toys collection. A part of him felt disappointed when the hand stopped touching his cock. His training pants and underwear were already wet. Those two pieces of clothes were suddenly pulled down, and he could feel the cold air greeting his cock which now stood straight.

“AH, THAT HURTS YOU BASTARD!” He shouted when unexpectedly, something huge pushed into his hole without any warning and preparation. The hole that had not been fucked in a long time was forced to accommodate it, making him whimper. Luckily for him, his hole was rather wet, so he wouldn’t be too hurt. He was sure that the thing inside of his asshole was a cock, he had been fucked enough times to recognize the feeling, but he never had sex with someone this huge. He was sure that his hole was gaping, if anyone saw it.

“D-don’t move,” he pleaded, realizing his embarrassing state. Of course, whatever it was that was raping him now wouldn’t obey him. Instead, the cock was pulled out until only the tip was left, and then thrusting in hard, without mercy.

“Slow down!” Steve shouted and tears began to appear. His legs felt like jelly, but the figure did not give him mercy. His hips moved forward and backward as he was pounded. If only nobody was holding his chest at this time, he could have fallen.

Because his hands did not know what to hold and his penis was now left unattended, he moved to caress and squeeze it. He shouldn’t enjoy it, really, but he couldn’t getaway. The best he could do was to try enjoying this. Steve moaned at the feeling of the invisible man’s cock pounding into him as it sent unwanted waves of heat and pleasure rushing through him.

“Ah, agh, aagh,” he began to not be able to hold back his groans and moaned loudly when the large cock inside managed to pound his prostate endlessly, making him feel pleasure from inside and also his own touch. His body jerked as the invisible creature’s movements became more brutal and out of control.

He hoped that no one would pass this alley and saw him, because that would be truly embarrassing. A very pregnant Captain America having intercourse with an invisible creature and enjoying it—it would be the biggest scandal in his country.

“Please! “He begged, out of control. He didn’t know what he was begging for. The baby in his womb seemed to have woken up because of his behavior because now it was moving wildly in Steve’s Womb. Somehow getting fucked like this felt good for him. Maybe because he hasn’t done it for a long time.

Finally, he felt his stomach tighten, followed by his whole body, and he finally released his cum. The white liquid came out very fast like urine, wet the road under Steve. It was very unusual. Steve felt very weak, but the penis inside his ass hadn’t stopped pounding him. Still hard and big.

Steve couldn’t stop cumming. Even though he no longer touched his cock, cum kept coming out messily, drenching the streets and his own thighs because his body was still twitching. He always cum a lot, but this was another level. Maybe because his spot keeps getting hit.

He didn’t know how long before the cock in his precious hole finally, slowly stops moving and stayed there. Steve could feel something wet painting his inside, whoever fucking him finally had their orgasm. They stayed in one position for a long time because that person—or creature, or whatever—did not stop cumming and kept thrusting in and out slowly, riding out their orgasm, while Steve finally stopped cumming and felt exhausted, his cock softening.

It was more than five minutes before they stopped, pulling their cock out of him. Cum flowed out of his rectum and soaked his feet, the arm that had previously held his body was now releasing him, letting him fall to his knees. Steve was breathing heavily, tired of what he had just done. No more invisible hands gnawed at him, giving him relief but made him felt lost. He remained on his knees because his legs were still weak, his hand holding his body against the road, while the other hand was holding his stomach, trying to calm the baby who was still moving, fretting.

He tried to stand but he suddenly felt pain in his stomach and chest, causing him to fall again still with his pants down on his ankles. He panicked, afraid that it was the effect of wild intercourse he just had. But the pain did not last long. Even so, the feeling of panic did not disappear, now not because of pain, but because his already huge belly started to grow bigger. Slowly, Steve can feel it, can feel his inside growing under his had.

“No, no, no,” he kept saying, patting his stomach as if it would stop the belly from inflating. The bigger it grew, the pain came back. Somehow, his cock began to harden again quickly.

Steve cried when he felt his two small breasts now started to enlarge. Both breasts were inflating in a tempo that was slightly faster than his stomach, as if they were trying to catch up. Not only that, now the milk comes out smoothly, wetting his shirt and pushing it out.

Steve ended up lying on the road in that state, the weight of his stomach weighing him down. His cock started to hurt because it kept hardening, the baby in his stomach increasingly moving increasingly violent as if irritated its space in Steve’s womb was reduced. Untouched, he finally orgasmed again. His body jerked upward when he cum, his stomach, and chest were still growing in a tempo that was a little faster than before.

“Aaaah!” He yelled as he continued to cum for a minute before finally, his cock stopped releasing fluids, his body stopped jerking and fell into the streets. Was he going to explode? Would he die this way?

Perhaps, luckily, not long after, the growth of his stomach and chest also stopped. Steve stopped crying loudly, though tears still flowed. He stayed still, again trying to calm his breath. After he was able to breathe regularly, He struggled to sit up, his belly now made him looked like someone who was overdue or someone having multiples. He swore that his belly had doubled in size. His breasts were also bigger, his nipples were hard and straining against his shirt.

He felt dizzy, not understanding what had just happened to him. He struggled to his feet, pulled his pants up with trembling hands, again and again desperately doing that because his stomach was now much, much, bigger. His shirt was not torn, but now it barely covered his belly. His stomach hurt from being forced to expand so much.

When his legs stopped shaking, he quickly left the alley as fast as he could, forgetting his snack that was now stranded on the road. He was not as fast as he could, his stomach weighing him down. His pants were wet, the creature’s seed still coming out of him in small bursts. His shirt was so tight on his body, wet because of the milk spurting out from his nipples, making him looked obscene. He was scared every time he saw his stomach, afraid of what was happening in his womb.

At least the street was almost empty.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer than I expected....

Steve caressed his stomach, both marveling and being terrified at how huge he looked. He hadn’t been able to sleep well, his stomach pulsed and the movements under it kept awakening him. He was so tired, he finally cleaned himself in the morning, choosing the crash into his bed the previous night.

Now, he was sitting on his bed, absentmindedly watching the television, watching the Avengers defeating another villain without him. They were doing well without him, he was both glad and sad about that as he realized that he was not really needed. He didn’t have time to think about that, though, he was still dwelling about what happened in the alley last night. About how he was raped by something he could not see.

He was hoping that his stomach and breasts would slowly deflate, going back to their previous sizes. But it had been more than twelve hours and there were no signs that they would transform back. He was afraid of what was inside of his womb, but at the same time, he couldn’t check. He was so big, he couldn’t close his legs as his stomach forced his legs to part. He decided forego wearing any clothes sans a soft panty he was wearing—no clothes fit him anymore and they made him uncomfortable.

His stomach was in constant twinges of pain, his skin had adjusted from being forced to stretch, but he still felt pains. He could feel movements from under his skin—more movements than the most he had felt during his pregnancy. He tried to soothe those movements. He didn’t mind them so much—the way his breasts were aching was more distracting for him. He hadn’t been able to milk himself since last night after his tits finally stopped leaking. Those tits had become full again, nipples hard and never soften. No matter how much he squeezed and pulled, nothing came out.

He bought a breast pump weeks ago, but had never used it because he enjoyed milking himself. Once more, he squeezed himself, wanting to see his own tits leaking and releasing the ache. Still, nothing came out, and he sighed. He gave up and opened the drawer on his nightstand, fetching the pump he bought. He pulled them out or their box and sat against the head of his bed again to read the manual. A big bottle was attached to the pumps. He read that he just needed to put on pumps on his breasts and then tap one button on each of those pumps, the pumps would start sucking on her breasts, pumping them automatically. He didn’t need to do anything until the pumps stop pumping by themselves when it detects there is no more milk left. That way, he can relax.

He put on the breast pumps one by one and pressed the button on one of them. And the pump latched on to his breast and squeezed it, making a pumping motion all by itself. Seeing that, he quickly turned on the other pump so that they would stop pumping at the same time. After the two pumps were turned on properly, he also tried to relax and leaned back more, waiting for the results of the pump while rubbing his swollen stomach. He was still feeling light contractions, no doubt that his womb was abused and stretched too much in a blink of an eye last night. He hopes that his milk would come out now after he finally decided to use the pumps.

“Huh?“

Why did it feel like his nipples were being pulled? And soon he felt fibers tickling his nipples as they were pulled and he was milked. The pumping movements made by the pump became more frantic, making him groaned. It felt good, his breasts felt like they were being massaged. His breasts twitched and finally, Steve could feel the milk flowing out, seeing the bottle was attached to the pumps milk begin to fill, making him feel relieved. Ugh, perhaps he shouldn’t have waited this long to try the pump.

His nipples felt like they were being sucked on. His whole body reacted to the massage. His skin was tingling, his dick began to harden inside his panties. He was planning to relax, but how could he when his body felt like it was on fire? He knelt on the bed and pushed his underwear down, before lying down again. He opened his legs wide so that his position was more comfortable. Luckily for him even though his stomach was enlarged, he could still reach his cock even though it was rather difficult. He had to bend his body slightly to stroke his manhood.

“Aahhhh … ssshhh ... sshhh ... aaahhhhh.”

He moaned as loud as he could because he was in his apartment and no one would hear him. His balls started to fill, but he was distracted by a stronger contraction than before. Steve paused, but his cock continued to harden—thankfully the contraction wasn’t long and he continued to stroke his cock. The breast pumps started to vibrate around his nipples, making him feel like he was being teased by a vibrator. He shouted as he felt the lower part of his stomach tightened, a tell that he would orgasm soon. His cock contracted, trying to spurt out something, but ended up not releasing anything and only succeeded in making him weak. A dry orgasm? He didn’t think too much about it. Too fast for him at this time to get anything out.

Steve continued to enjoy what the breast pumps were doing while playing with his cock. Suddenly he wished he had something in his hole, something to get him off. It was already started self-lubricating, wanting something inside of it. He teased his slit, pumping his cock in determination until his hands were tired. He wanted to get off so bad, but his body was not compliant. He finally chose to kneel again on the bed, put a pillow between his legs, and then rub his cock against the pillow passionately.

It took more than 20 minutes before the breast pump slowed down the pump.10 minutes, in the beginning, he played with his hands, and then with a pillow. Steve’s cock was very hard, so hard it hurt, but he couldn’t come even until the breast pump stopped working because it had finished squeezing all of Steve’s milk.

Steve was disappointed. He removed the device from his chest and saw that the bottle was full. He ignored his own hard-on for now. He took the devices then climbed down from the bed and walked into the kitchen. He removed the bottles and then closed it with a pacifier before putting them in the refrigerator. He then hurried back to the room and approached his cupboard, checking his sex toys.

He took the biggest dildo he had and walked to the area where he could put the dildo on the wall, an area he could impale himself on the thick black dildo and then fucked himself. He put the dildo in a position high enough so that his stomach would not hit the floor when he bent down. After the dildo was firmly attached, he turned his body and now on his four, moving slowly backward, letting the dildo slowly enter his rectum.

After last night, it felt small. Felt like it was not enough for him, even though it was long and thick. He shook his head, trying to forget what happened last night and enjoyed himself. He continued swaying back and forth, immediately in a fast tempo. He was surprised because this dildo could not hit his prostate even though it was fully inserted. He kept trying, acting wild. Trying to come. His cock was so hard, his balls were rounded, filled. When his stomach contracted, he had to slow down, but as soon as the pain was gone, he continued.

“Ah, please, please,“ he pleaded as if by saying that, his wish would come true. He felt so relieved when he felt the bottom of his stomach tightened. With enthusiasm, he slammed his body on to the dildo and finally, he felt like his cock would soon explode and his whole body stiffened trying to expel his sperm. But, nothing came out.

Another dry orgasm. He had a dry orgasm again. He could do nothing as his cock hardened, trying to spurt out something. It felt like something was blocking his flow.

“Why, why...”

He was breathing heavily, tired of trying to make himself come. How could he be like this all day, with a penis that was constantly hard and tense? He could still manage the pain in his breasts when his milk woulsn’t come out, but this is different. Much more painful. There were two possibilities, the sperm was blocked by something and could not come out or there was no sperm produced. But he was sure there was, his testicles were rounded and full.

“Come out, please,” he pleaded, starting pumping his cock again as fast as he could, still while moving backward, forcing the dildo to give him a release.

But again, even though his penis stiffened as if it was going to drain its fluid, no fluid was coming out. He could only scream and fall sideways on the floor, crying because his cock was hurting and because of another contraction—he slowly realized that the contraction was pretty constant. What was happening to his body? His breasts felt full again and drops of milk came out without the aid of a pump.

He tried to get up from the floor, wanting to find another sex toy again because the dildo did not help him. But, if his biggest toy couldn’t make him cum, what could?

Slowly, he walked to his wardrobe, but before he arrived in the closet, Steve suddenly felt a force pushing him until he almost fell to the ground. He could have fallen if his body didn’t crash onto the full body mirror on the door of his wardrobe. Still, he screamed in pain when his stomach was pressed painfully to the mirror. He immediately tried to step back, but only after one step back, he felt his back hit something cold...something he could not see the reflection of in the mirror. Steve immediately shuddered, his body froze after feeling that. He wanted to run away immediately, but he could not move even though he tried to move his legs.

Again he felt his chest being hugged, made the hair on his neck stand up, recalling the embarrassing event the previous night. His body was pushed forward, forcing his hands to hold on to the mirror so there would be space between it and his belly. His heartbeat roared as he felt something teasing the rim of his hole, preparing to enter it. He grimaced when he felt his hole was breached as something entering it and then pulling it back after only a second, and then entered it again very slowly. Steve began to feel panicked.

“No!“ He said when he realized what might happen, “Not again!”

No, this was not possible. Would the same thing happen to him again? Would he get raped by sn invisible creature again? He thought it would only happen once, in the dark alley. Why was this happening now in his apartment, which was supposed to be safe. He was not convinced that what had just begun to rape him was the same thing that had raped him the other day. But still, this was scary. They were even doing it in the same position!

“Let me go!” He shouted. Although he admitted that his body really needed this right now, as evidenced by his hard aching cock, he did not want to do the same thing—having sex with an invisible, unseen creature. He panicked, remembering that the consequence of last night was the extra weight in his womb. What if the consequences were the same this time? He was not sure that his stomach could expand more.

But of course, just like the other day, he was not the one in charge. The powerful rapist did anything it wanted to. The creature did not listen to his request, keep thrusting in until he could not go any further, pulled his penis back, and then struck Steve, pushing in hard and his body jerked and his stomach almost hit the mirror again. The thing did not care that he was pregnant.

“Stop this, please, I’m pregnant,” Steve tried to plead, the creature had begun its action again, thrusting in and out of his monster cock from Steve’s hole, directly hitting his prostate. Steve began to cry because even though his brain and heart didn’t want this, his body still felt pleasure, making him felt even more ashamed of this body.

“Show yourself! Don’t—Ah!—Don’t be like this!” Steve pleaded, furiously tried not to moan wantonly. Somehow this was truly embarrassing, “Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?”

The creature’s tempo was really brutal, no one had fucked him like this before, not even Thor. It felt like a wild animal fucking him. Steve closed his eyes most of the time, because every time he opened his eyes, he was greeted by his pathetic sight in the mirror. His body twitching under the creature’s power, sweating soaks all over his body, the large belly that swayed with the creature’s movement, the small cock that was erect and continuously secreted pre-cum but cannot release completely, and breasts that were wetting the mirror with milk.

His stomach contracted hardly, the baby—babies?—inside of his stomach trashing, distorting his stomach. He could feel hands gripping his body so he could be fucked easily. His tears flowed freely. His back felt really hurt because of the harsh treatment of the creature, his legs had gone too weak, almost unable to support his body. He was lucky his hole was prepared by the dildo he used even though the size of the penis that was now inside of him was much larger. If not, he would definitely feel more pain.

“Oooh—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” He groaned loudly as an orgasm came over him unexpectedly. His was cumming and it hurt. Cum was wetting the mirror in front of him. Why now, when he did not want to orgasm while being raped, he actually managed to do it? His cock was not even touched.

Even though he had not finished cumming, his hands were pulled from the mirror and the invisible creature led him to his bed by pushing Steve’s body using its body, still with his cock in it. Steve was forced to climb the mattress as his knees hit the edge, the creature bent him down and pushed his stomach pressing against the mattress. With difficulty he managed to climb up, hands and feet resting on the mattress. The creature pushed him until he was in a perfect position for breeding.

“Who are you? Who?” Steve asked loudly. No answer, the thing continued its action, but this time with a slower tempo. Steve felt sick because his stomach was pressed against the mattress and he still ejaculated, though not as hard as before. He gasped as he felt another its—he could blame his position, but the contraction had been too constant. Was he in labor? He was near his due date but whatever happened to him last night could trigger it.

The contraction was longer and he was both glad and terrified to have something to focus on other than the way the monstrous cock kept hitting his prostate and cervix hard. He breathed through the contraction—it was longer than the previous ones. He was almost sure that he was in labor—it was just that so many things happened to his body since last night, he didn’t even realize it. His nipples rubbed against the sheet, wetting them with milk. It felt good, but he could barely feel the pleasure now.

The invisible thing kept fucking him roughly, making him felt like his insides were going to be bruised. It were even more brutal than last night, the way it gripped on his thighs had already left bruises. He cried into the mattress, wiggling his body, trying to get away, but it was no use. He was not strong enough. It seemed like the more he fought, the more it was aroused.

He cried out loud as another contraction happened, getting closer to each other. His stomach was pressed to the bed, and he couldn’t try calming his own belly.

“Please, stop,” he croaked out, “I think I am in labor.”

There was a tiny hope that it would stop, that it would take pity on him. But he was wrong, its movements became even more frantic and though he still felt twinges of pleasure traveling through his body, at the same time the way his inside was hit started getting painful. The creature didn’t care about his predicament.

“Please, please, please.”

His ramblings were cut off when he suddenly orgasmed again, he didn’t even feel it coming. His cock was trapped between the creature’s body and his own stomach, and he could feel his own cum wetting his thigh. Finally, the invisible thing slowed down its pace and Steve knew right away that it was going to cum. He tightened the walls of his cunt, encouraging them to do it soon—he just wanted this to be over.

He felt relieved when he could feel fluids rushing into his insides, the thing finally cumming inside of him, giving him its seed. The fluid started filling his womb, making his already full belly becoming even fuller. He wanted to vomit, but he held back. He waited and waited until it rode out its orgasm, waiting for them to pull out.

The rush of fluids slowed down and he waited for them to finally let him go. But then, he was flipped over and again, his ass was raised to the air. The monster cock never leaving his hole.

And then, it started fucking him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's shorter than I expected. But I was stuck on finishing this and this is what I managed to finish. Thank you for reading until this chapter :)

Steve’s body jerked and he felt scared, not only because he was being raped right now, but also because he could barely move his body. He could not escape. His cheeks were wet with tears—he had no idea how many hours had passed since the invisible thing’s cock started penetrating him. His womb continued to contract, giving him pain other than the pleasure his body felt. His body still reacted to his rape. His bed was now wet with liquid, there were invisible hands still massaging his chest, coaxing the milk to flow out, and his own cum and drools.

When Steve felt the bottom of his stomach tighten again, he thought it was a contraction. But then his cock spurted out another meager amount of cum. He had orgasmed for more than four times, but he never got soft. His hole clenched, encouraging the cock still fucking him.

His stomach did not stop tightening and eventually, it felt even more painful. He can feel the babies moving slowly around their stomachs, moving more and more. making him tremble even more.

“B-my stomach! My stomach hurts!” Steve shouted as he felt a contraction that was far more painful than the previous contractions he had.

The creature didn’t hear it, or precisely, it didn’t care and didn’t want to hear his cries. It still moving, torturing Steve’s hole with its monstrous cock. The babies in his stomach were still moving, spinning, he felt one of them pressed on his ribs. They finally stopped moving in a horizontal position on his stomach, making his stomach looked oval as it was distended to the side. Even though the babies stopped moving, he still felt the pain.

“My stomach hurts, let me go!”

“Ah!” Steve shouted really loudly when he felt a strong kick repeatedly in the side of his stomach. Unintentionally he tightened his hole around the penis, making the man join in screaming.

“E-eh — Oooouuh!”

Steve could feel the creature’s sperm firing inside his rectum, filling his womb again in another significant amount. He still whimpered feeling pain in his stomach and back. He slowly began to move his hands to his stomach, feeling himself getting bigger and rounder from the fill, but he still could not change his position. He was on his back, his legs wrapped around nothing. He would rather be on his four—this position made him feel nauseous and it was scarier like this—he could see that his rapist was really invisible.

He stammered, “Let me go …”

The creature was still enjoying the rest of his orgasm, still rubbing his penis in Steve’s rectum to ride out the rest of his orgasm. The intensity of the pain in Steve’s abdomen decreased for a few seconds, but then his stomach churned, the babies moving around again.

Steve felt very stuffy and wanted to throw up, but there was nothing he could vomit. He still could not be relieved because the babies in his stomach again were now moving wildly, even their movements were clearly visible on his thinning skin. They seemed to be fighting inside there and their stomach felt increasingly full.

Again it takes a while before the creature was finished and the creature pulled out. Steve was almost relieved, but then it flipped Steve to a crawling position with his buttocks high in the air—the same position as their first today--before pushing in again.

“What are you doing?” He asked, “Don’t move me like that!”

And then he felt painful contractions that made him groan loudly—they were coming closer now. He can feel his stomach harden, but now it was pushed to the mattress, making the babies trashed inside his womb, turning around again.

Steve didn’t know what to do. He could only grip the bed, hoping that this would soon be the last. He was constantly feeling heartburn, but his water had not broken yet. He had tried to push, but nothing, all he felt was the pain. His strength has also begun to be depleted. He barely ate and he was exhausted from orgasming too much.

“Let me go, please, I am in labor!” He begged as the creature thrust into him, his own cock hits his belly repeatedly as his body moved under the creature’s mercy.

Steve could not respond to that because his lower abdomen was very painful now, making him unable to speak. Unexpectedly, he suddenly had another orgasm even when it hadn’t been long before his last one. making the contractions he felt even stronger. And after that he felt he could feel water break, fluid coming out of his hole along with the creature’s cock. As the creature moved, the fluid trickled down on his thigh. Instantly, he felt the urge to push.

But how could he push if his canal was stuffed by a cock? The baby had no way to come out from.

“I need to push...” he muttered, face stuffed into the bed. That only made the creature fasten his thrusting, making Steve cried out as his sweet spots were once again assaulted. He could only hold on to the bed, once in a while grunted as he gave in to the urge to push. There was no result, the monstrous cock was blocking his entrance.

He was thankful when the creature finally came again, this time not for long before it pulled out its cock. Despite that, Steve found himself unable to move even though he tried to lay on his back. He still on his four, his ass on the air. This was not an ideal

“Help me,” Steve said weakly. Sweat soaking his body. He grunted and tried to push, still with no result. He could only grimace as another contraction shook him, missing the timing to push. He stayed like that, struggling to move his position to a more ideal one, but failed. He suffered through several contractions before he shouted as he pushed again, straining with all his energy. He could feel the baby starting to move slowly, just a little. He started to feel like that his body was going to be split in two with a large baby trying to get out of his body.

When the contractions passed, he stopped and waited for other contractions before he continued to push.

“Aaagh!”

The baby moved a few centimeters and Steve immediately felt the pain. He wanted to spread his legs more but he couldn’t do so in this position and it feels like being torn from the inside. His eyes immediately shed tears and he bit his lip until he bled.

He panted as he stopped pushing. Each time he pushed, the progress was not much. If he was in another position, maybe it would better, the baby would move easier. But he couldn’t move at all—why? What did the creature do to him? He tried to think, but contractions attacked him again, making him unable to think.

He tried to push again, and again, and again.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!” Steve pushed again with all his might until finally, the tip of the baby’s head would come out. But he could not keep straining until the baby’s head went back inside, making him pant and feel even more pain.

Steve kept straining until he could feel the baby’s head slightly out of the birth canal, even though it finally disappeared again because he could not keep pushing. Every time the baby came out and went in again, it hurt.

“GET OUT OF AAAAAAAAAH!” Steve shouted as he continued to push hard. He continued to push without a break, didn’t care if there was a contraction that was helping or not. His efforts were successful because the baby’s head kept moving.

“EEENGGH,” Steve was still pushing, trying to ignore the pain he felt and continued to focus on pushing out the baby. The head started to come out, almost halfway, before he felt his baby sliding back into him despite him pushing—as if something pushing it in.

“NO! STOP! STOP!” He screamed, feeling unbelievable pain as the baby was once again inside of his canal. How if the baby got hurt? He continued to scream as once again he had to push out, his progress was halted. He felt like he was going to pass out from this—but he pushed as hard as he could and finally, the baby’s head came out again—this time he continued to push until the whole head came out.

He only took a little break before he pushed again, his hole felt like it was on fire as the shoulders came out. At one point he stopped screaming, too tired, too hoarse. He could only groan as the baby’s body slowly came out of him. His mind kept telling him that he needed to get the baby out as soon as possible.

Thankfully, the baby didn’t slide into him again. Slowly, the baby’s body came out of Steve’s womb and then plopped into the bed.

And then it cried as Steve continued to push, this time birthing the afterbirth.

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


  
  


Steve held on to his baby—a baby boy—on to his chest as the baby nursed. After finally giving birth to the baby, he finally could move. By a miracle, he had enough energy to remember what he had to do and gather his tools to take care of the baby and himself. He cut the cord and cleaned the baby and himself, taking care of his healing hole. There was no tear even if he just gave birth to a big sized baby—even if there was one, the serum would take care of it.

He had dressed the baby, pulled out the soaked sheet before laying down on the bed with his baby on his arms. The created that raped him didn’t make his presence known—perhaps he had gone away after getting his fill. Steve knew that he should run away from this place—but he didn’t have enough energy for that.

He was still naked—there was another problem. His belly as still big, still hard under his touch. He must have another baby to give birth to—he waited for contractions, but they didn’t come. He could feel the other baby moving.

Even after the baby was done nursing and fell asleep, he didn’t feel another labor coming. After putting the baby to the bed, he slept too, feeling tired. He woke up several times to the baby’s cries and to eat, but there were no contractions.

Still, no contractions or signs of labor even after the day had changed.

He was still pregnant.


End file.
